


as sweet as your cherry pie

by BraveyinLarry



Series: 24 days of christmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Food, Hurt Harry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Harry, comforting louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveyinLarry/pseuds/BraveyinLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry sees louis making christams lunch for both thier families. he wants a little taste, but gets caried away eating most of the food, then he has to spend the whole night in guilt, until louis comforts him like the good boyfrind he is.</p><p>based off this prompt by the lovely mary anne:</p><p>" Hi could you please do one where Louis prepares this whole christmas lunch thing because both their families are coming round but Harry eats most of it the night before and then he gets really sick. At first he thinks Lou will be mad at him but then Louis just comforts him idk....please and thankyou"</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sweet as your cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the 24 days of christmas series  
> if you want to submit prompts please comment them :)  
> Yeah I choose to never read this cause this was horrible

Pie. It’s sweet, and simple, and for this story it's the main event.

Pie. To be more specific it was cherry pie, but it's what got louis and harry togther 5 years ago, it's what made them friends, flat mates, lovers, and finally boyfriends.  
\---------------------------------------------------

louis had always compared harry's lip to the colour of cherry, no matter how cheesy it may sound, louis still thinks it's true, plus who doesn’t want a little cheesy into their life, well that was what louis and harry's relationship was based on.

it was cheesy, how they met. louis had just picked up his pizza, he was on his way back home when he knocked into something hard, which caused his pizza to fly off his arm and land on the ground. he looked up and found the most beautiful eyes starring right at him, the boy had apologized to louis frantically, and even offered louis to cook for him, and who was louis to deny food, seeing he was still a collage student, living on his own. louis had accepted the offer and took harry back to his tiny flat.

harry had gone all out, making the two of them pasta, baked chicken, and louis' personal favorite, cherry pie.

the boys had got on so well with each other after that day, it wasn't as they were random strangers, but best pals.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
it took 6 months for the boys until they finally moved togther. harry had asked louis to move in with him, after he baked him his cherry pie, and louis could never say no to this boy, so he took a last bite and nodded his head.

it took another 6 months for the two to become boyfriends. harry had baked his pie, and waited for louis to get home from his evening classes. the moment louis walked in, the smell of harry's pie caught his nose, so he, like the excited big kid he is, ran to the kitchen and hugged harry and thanked him for the pie. while louis was eating, harry was thinking about the right time to ask him to be his boyfriend, and there is never a better time than when louis is eating his pie. harry finally asked the later to be his boyfriend, and the older had said yes.

\----------------------------------------------------  
now five years later, the boys were still happily together.

it was Christmas time, and louis had thought long and hard of what to get his boyfriend. after searching the internet for long hours, he stumbled upon a holiday cook book, but in fact harry wouldn't need it, he is one of the best cooks, and no cook book can beat his original recipes. but harry had cooked for louis all those year, and the least louis could do is make Christmas lunch for both his and Harry’s family as a thank you to the boy he loves.

Louis began preparing a week before Christmas. he went out and bought over 5 different cook books, and spent his night reading to find just the perfect recipe. he had sent invitation cards to both their families who had agreed to come, but insisted on bringing something. Louis' mum wanted to bring the casseroles, veggies and salads, while Harry’s  
mum had wanted to bring the roast, which made it easier on Louis who had the cooking skills of a 10 year old, so he had decided to make appetizers and dessert. After the long and tedious search he had finally came up with; Santa hat pretzels, a mini sausage wreathe, and mini cupcakes with elves placed on top of each one.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
It was finally Christmas eve and, and Louis had left early that morning to do his grocery shopping while Harry was still asleep. He got all he needed from the super market and rushed back home to start making the food. 

When he got back home, Harry was still sound asleep and the clock read 7:30 so he still had about 4 more hours until Harry usually likes to wake up on the holidays.

Louis got out his cooking books, and ingredients and started working, he figured if he made just enough with no extras, it would take less time so he was safe from Harry not waking up. He began mixing the ingredients together then popped them in the oven. While waiting for the cupcakes and mini dogs to bake, he decorated little Santa hats on individual pieces of pretzels, he made enough for everyone to have 2. after the food had baked he pulled out the mini dogs and arranged them in a shape of a wreath while he waited for the cupcakes too cool down so he could decorate them. After he decorated enough cupcakes for each person to have one he hid them in the bottom of the fridge till Christmas. 

Louis glanced at the clock and saw it was already 11 o’clock so he cleaned everything up, and went to lay down on the couch, after a busy morning of doing all this cooking, it sure was exhausting, he didn’t know how Harry did it everyday.  
\---------------------------------------------

Harry woke up from his sleep to find the spot next to him empty, and the sheets cold, which was quite unusual considering Harry is the one that is always first to be up from the pair. he got up to check on louis and know where he is, only to find him peacefully snoring on the couch. Harry bent down and placed a soft kiss to louis temple, then padded his way to the kitchen. 

The smell of food hit Harry’s nose the moment he walked in, and he couldn’t help but to look for the source. He found a platter on the counter top, so he uncovered it reveling pretzels adorably decorated with little hats, so he took a few and tried them. The saltines mixing with the sweet and savory taste of the icing made Harry love the snack so he grabbed more and ate them. After a few more he covered the plate and went over to the fridge to pull out the eggs and start on breakfast.  
Harry opened the fridge in search of eggs and few other ingredients to make louis favorite breakfast meal. But Harry couldn’t find the eggs so he looked if louis might have placed them on the bottom shelf, only to find a big box. Out of curiosity, he took out the box and opened it to find cupcakes. Thinking Louis might have bought those cupcakes he smiled to himself at his dork of a boyfriend who bought cupcakes with elves on them. Harry grabbed one of the cupcake and placed the elf on the counter top, he ate the delicious treat and threw away the wrapper. He looked over at the little elf and thought he was lonely, so harry grabbed another cupcake and ate it, so the two elves could be together. He decided to name the elves Harry and louis, but then there can’t be a harry and louis without their three best mates, so harry ate three more cupcakes.

The curly boy thought it would be cute to place the elves on top of the shelf behind the Christmas tree. So he grabbed them and made his ways over to the living room. As he was placing the little toys in their rightful place, his stomach began to churn, and he felt very sick, so he dropped the toys down and ran to the bathroom.  
\------------------------------------------

Louis jolted up at the sound of groaning coming from the little bathroom in the hallway, he got up and quickly ran in refuge of his boyfriend.

As louis entered the bathroom he saw harry bent over the toilet, so he rushed over to him and hugged him close. After a few minutes, and a few sick waves later harry felt a little better, but louis insisted on carrying him to the sink and washing his face.

Louis cleaned the younger boy’s face and kissed his forehead, “what happened haz, I woke up and you seemed alright in bed, are you okay love? Do you want me to take you to bed?”  
Harry looked up at louis, with a small smile tugging on his face. He really did appreciate his boyfriends concern, but he didn’t want him to worry too much

“ I’m fine lou, I just had too many of those cupcakes you bought, and I had those pretzels that were on the counter top, you really shouldn’t buy so much sweets. You know how I get with them.”

Louis faced his boyfriend with astonishment, “you mean the Christmas cupcakes that were in the fridge.” 

“yeah, they were really good.”

“well I sure hope so, you see I made those… and the pretzels this morni-“

“ you did? I didn’t know you cooked.”

“ yeah love, I did. They were supposed to be your Christmas present, you see invited our families over, and each one of us had a different task, I thought you would appreciate it.”

“ oh I do lou….. I’m so sorry, I.. I hadn’t mean to eat them, I’m sure you are very made at me, please forgive me… I’ll bake new ones now ju-“

Louis kissed harry, a soft and lingering kiss, just to get him to stop rambling. “I’m not mad love, not at all, you are sick now so how about I take you to bed and we will worry about this tomorrow.’

Harry slowly nodded his head, looking at louis to make sure he was being serious, and is not hiding his anger. Louis caught harry’s eyes and gave him a crinkly smile, and one last peck, before he carried him to bed.  
\------------------------------------

Next morning harry and Louis, had both agreed of working on a different thing. 

Louis decided to make more of the Santa hat pretzels, while Harry made his famous cherry pie.

It was nice. Both of them working together as a team, watching and observing how they each do things differently. It was sweet, and coupley , and well, cheesy  
\--------------------------------------

As their families came they, they all sat down and ate, then exchanged presents and talked about their lives.

Finally when it was time for dessert, harry brought out his famous cherry pie, and served everyone leaving louis for last in which louis had whined a “that’s not fair” but harry only grinned wider. After everyone had their pie, harry cut louis a piece and took it to him.

“oi at last, you cheeky bast.. man, you cheeky man saving me for last.”

Harry bent down and kissed louis’ forehead handing him his piece, but to everyone’s surprise, harry got on one knee and took louis’ hand in his,

“louis, you have always been there for me, and I love you, I’m not gonna make this long and sappy, but we’ve always done things with pie, so I guess it’s… you know.. kinda the symbol of our love, so I thought there isn’t a better time than now to ask you, louis Tomlinson will you marry me?”

Harry finally looked up to see tears in louis’ eyes, falling faster as the boy franticly nodded his head 

“ yes, yes, yes, a million and pi yes.”

Harry got up and kissed louis, as everyone around them cheered and congratulated. But the world around them didn’t matter to the two boys while in each others arms, lips connected.  
“you’re such a dork lou, but I love you.”

Louis playfully swatted harry’s arm, “ I love you too haz, and your lips will always be as sweet as your cherry pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudo, thats how i pay for my pizza


End file.
